<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster Cross by JasmineWrites100304</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278781">Monster Cross</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineWrites100304/pseuds/JasmineWrites100304'>JasmineWrites100304</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androids, Castlevania Elements, Dragons, Dystopia, Fae &amp; Fairies, Future, Half-Elves, Half-Human, Half-Vampires, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Kitsune, Magic and Science, Magic-Users, Merpeople, Missing Persons, Monsters, Multi, Mutation, Nekomata - Freeform, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Post-Apocalypse, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, References to Aztec Religion &amp; Lore, References to Norse Religion &amp; Lore, References to Polynesian Religion &amp; Lore, Science Fiction, Spiders, Transhumanism, Vampires, Were-Creatures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineWrites100304/pseuds/JasmineWrites100304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Year 22XX. Humanity mysteriously disappeared from planet Earth. Still, many evidence show that they’re still alive in another part of the galaxy.</p><p>Only a few inhabitats of planet Earth remain completely human. The rest are half monsters...</p><p>... or completely monsters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Year 22XX.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Humanity mysteriously disappeared from planet Earth, leaving many traces of their existence. Still, many evidence provided by magicians show that they’re still alive in another part of the galaxy.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Only a handful few inhabitants of planet Earth remain completely human, having to practice sorcery in order to survive. The rest are half monsters...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>... or completely monsters.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hope may seem completely lost for many who have fallen into despair...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>... but not for us.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>This is Monster Cross.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thaddeus, Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The sinking boy was reborn as a child of the sea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> The sea was all dark. Dark with white-grey foam. Tears &amp; seawater covered his eyesight. However, it doesn't prevent him from seeing the lightning in the also dark sky, reminding him of the gods' wrath. His hands reached out to </em>The Adventurous Owl <em>in the distance. It seems like that the ship overlooked him; her sail swaying with the heavy wind. She grew smaller &amp; smaller in front of his eyes until she was no larger than a toy ship. The storm continued to brew pitilessly.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>He wanted to shriek. He wanted to scream for help, but all he heard was </em>blurp blurp blurp<em>. He clawed the air &amp; water in vain. His jeans &amp; long-sleeved shirt were already drenched with seawater, &amp; his bare feet were hurt. The water turned slightly cerise from the youth's blood. Sharks &amp; other spine-chilling aquatic creatures would surely come for him.</em></p><p> </p><p><em> "</em>Dang, I'm tired.<em>" thought he. "</em>But if I don't do something, I'm gonna get fucked up big time.<em>"</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> His eyelids at last closed, drained from trying to reach out. His arms &amp; legs went drooping. He sank deeper &amp; deeper into the void.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> But not before he saw a laughing floating head with organs trailing behind &amp; a net covering him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>⚔️👹⚔️</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> “Dr. Warhard!” bellowed a guard. He was a head shorter than his mates but burly, the kind you don’t want to mess with. “Subject number 999 has waken up. We would like you to visit him. Subject 381 died of blood loss.”</p><p> </p><p> The taller &amp; leaner man, Dr. Warhard, froze behind his laptop. His grey eyelids twitched from shock. But still, he successfully gained equanimity. “Give Subject 381 a proper funeral as soon as possible. We don’t want them to return.”</p><p> </p><p> “Yes, Dr.!” bowed the guard. “Melinda, can you visit the Subject 999?”</p><p> </p><p> “Got it.” was Melinda’s reply.</p><p> </p><p> "What did you fuse Subject 999 with?" asked Dr. Warhard.</p><p> </p><p> "As you wished, with a marlin, Sir. Also added some pure merman DNA to add up."</p><p> </p><p> "Nice." said Dr. Warhard. "The more half-breeds, the better."</p><p> </p><p> In Subject 999's room, his skin was being peeled by numerous of them, something azure emerging out of the skin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>⚔️👹⚔️</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> He woke up in a bed, all covered by a white blanket &amp; affixed to the bed by his abdomen, wrists, &amp; hips with belt straps. His bare skin touched the cloth.</p><p> </p><p> He usually wakes up in pajamas &amp; with his legs spread-eagled all over while salivating.</p><p> </p><p> <em>“I’m alive?”</em>  was his first thought. Then dread overcame him when he found himself strapped to the bed.</p><p> </p><p> He couldn’t feel his legs. Instead there was a long, single appendage where his legs should be. It felt floppy. “Stay calm.” he told himself. “You can get through this.”</p><p> </p><p> <em>Clonk.</em> The door was opened by a woman who looked no older than 35, but her brown ancient eyes tell otherwise. He knew who she is. She must be a long-living creature like an elf or undead. “How was your sleep?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p> “I’ve slept better.” he groused. His mouth shaped into a scowl. “How long has it been?”</p><p> </p><p> “A few months or so. 8 months to be exact.”</p><p> </p><p> “Half year?! I have been in a coma for half a year?!”</p><p> </p><p> “Sort of.”</p><p> </p><p> Time to ask that one question that tickled his brain.</p><p> </p><p> “What happened to my legs?” asked he.</p><p> </p><p> “I’m sorry, but I’m not allowed to tell you.” answered the woman sorrowfully. Or is she?</p><p> </p><p> “Answer me!” he demanded, shaking the bed all over.</p><p> </p><p> “All right, all right!” shrieked she in an attempt to calm him down. “What’s your name, first thing first?”</p><p> </p><p> “Thaddeus.”</p><p> </p><p> “So you asked, Thaddeus. Are you really sure you want to know?”</p><p> </p><p> “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p> “But I won’t be responsible if you surrendered into insanity.”</p><p> </p><p> “Got it.” replied Thaddeus.</p><p> </p><p> She slowly lifted the blanket up &amp; tossed to the floor with a <em>splech</em>. Several <em>clicks</em> were heard when she unrestrained him.</p><p> </p><p> Still lying down, Thaddeus started stroking his own body with his own hands. His bare shoulders &amp; chest still felt normal. As his hands went down to his midriff however, he felt that his skin slowly changed to scales.</p><p> </p><p> <em>Scales</em>.</p><p> </p><p> "<em>Scales? What?</em>" thought he.</p><p> </p><p> He slowly sat up, his head dazed from famine. His vision was still blurry. The only things preventing him from falling to the floor were his arms.</p><p> </p><p> His concern was spot-on. Where his legs should reside there was a tail. No, not the tail of a monkey or some preposterous animal like that (don’t even ask about it). No, it’s a piscine-like tail. The tail of a striped marlin, in fact. Despite being covered in strange slime &amp; drying blood, it shone under the white lamp like a white &amp; blue ornament. Only, it's no ornament; it's his new body part.</p><p> </p><p> He's no longer human. Rather, he's now half-man, half fish.</p><p> </p><p> "<em>Merman.</em>" The single word popped into his mind.</p><p> </p><p> He's one of them now. A merman.</p><p> </p><p> Silence covered the room, until Thaddeus asked: “What have you done to me?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>